Talk:Serial Killer Nursery Rhyme/@comment-32768539-20170809065358
ONE IS DONE: The first jogger is done, dead TWO WAS FUN: He had fun killing the second jogger THREE TRIED TO RUN: The third jogger tried to escape, but unsuccessful FOUR CALLED MOM: The fourth 'victim '(presumably a small child who was either killed in his home or wandered into the wrong place) tried to call out to his mother just as any child would. FIVE IS NOT ALIVE: The fifth jogger has been killed SIX IS NIX: Nix means nothing, so he might be pointing to the fact that he has either burned the corpse of the sixth victim or the victim has been dead for so long that the body has desintegrated. SEVEN IS IN HEAVEN: The killer killed a religious man and he himself is aware that the victim is in heaven. EIGHT WON'T WAIT: The eighth victim might still be alive or Abrahams knows there is someone else who will kill that person. Or that person is the one that ACTUALLY burned down his house and got the police to him. The killer can't wait to kill the eighth person or the eighth person killed himself because he knew Merle was after him. This in total brings us to 7 kills by the infinity killer, although at the peak of the map we can only find 5. Well, if my theory is true and he burned one body, that brings us to a total of one more body to look for...... NOW THIS is where it gets serious.....this may seem very stupid to some people but, hear me out, you know we discovered the hidden tunnel when GTA V for PS4 an XBOX ONE launched. You know that inside that tunnel, there is a body, now a lot of people will say: but dud, that body has been there since the 60s look at the suit. Hear me out, there is a movie tape next to the body, and if the timing of the killings was the late 90s, then it would have been the period when movies were still on tapes and that is the dead body of an actor who tried to escape Abrahams by running into the tunnel but still had the tape with him. In the darkness, while running, he might have hit the part where the tunnel splits into two ways and fell to the floor. Thats when Merle caught up and suffocated him (bc we dont see any stab wounds on the body). If that actor died in the late 90s that would be the perfect timing for the skin to lose color and dry out but not enough to desintegrate completely. So according to my theory, that leaves us with: 5 bodies in the ocean, one body either burned or buried for so long it desintegrated (know, a body desintegrates faster when buried), a future victim that is still alive and one body in a boarded off tunnel. Who might have boarded it off, well, when Abrahams came out of the tunnel he didn't want no curious wanderers to find his victim, so he boarded off the tunnel so people would keep out. We know that the tape says Richards Majestic on it, suggesting that this was no gangster but an actor. My conclusion leaves us to a logical explanation for the five bodies in the ocean and not the 7 bodies of the victims. I would also connect Abrahams to Eddie Low and the serial killer from GTA: SA Eddie and Merle both were out of control, totally. Both have killed a child at least once, both were most focused on lone joggers at night. And also both were based partially of the Son of Sam. I would also connect him to Mr. Trenchcoaat a.k.a the serial killer of GTA: SA. Why? Because both were killers in the 90s, both lived in the countryside near Los Santos. And we know that the serial killer hid the bodies of his victims in body bags and left his truck (BobCat) in the same ditch. Similar to how Abrahams left his victims in the ocean. I hope you like my theory, let me know